Harry Potter and the Fulfillment of Destiny
by HermioneGranger2004
Summary: This is like the seventh book, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**This is supposed to be the seventh book. Please R&R.

* * *

**

Seventeen

**Harry looked at his watch. It was 10 seconds more than the last time he had checked it. **

**'He'll be here. It is a minute after my birthday, but he'll be here.'**

**Harry wouldn't normally have been shaken by a minute's lateness, but this was life threatening, for a couple of people. **

**Although Harry was far from liking the Dursleys he didn't want them dead because of him. Since he was 17 he was of age and no longer under the protective magic, Dumbledore had so intelligently, put on him and the Dursleys. This meant that Voldemort could come in and kill him and the Dursleys at any moment. **

**As Harry was thinking this, he heard a crash and no friendly voices. He went downstairs, and gasped. The walls were gone, there was dirt everywhere, and worst of all there were 6 hooded figures led by a taller hooded person were in the place the door used to be. The Dursleys were frozen together by fear or by magic Harry never knew. A hard, cold, victorious laugh filled the air. It was unearthly. Then one of the followers pulled out a wand, but the leader spoke,**

**"No, leave them. They are useless lumps of muggles. Instead I suggest you all turn your heads and grab the most dangerous wizard in this room."**

**They all turned their heads and looked at Voldemort confused, and one actually grabbed the Voldemort by the wrist. It was the last thing he did because Voldemort raised his wand, and without a word there was a green light, and the man fell over. Harry took advantage of that moment to grab the Dursleys and Apparate. **

**He didn't know if he could with muggles, and he didn't know if he could do with so many people, but he did, and they were all at the front door of The Burrow. He was incredibly tired, having just Side-Apparated with three people, but he did knock on the door. There was a squeal and a scared, but determined voice rang out, "Who wishes to enter?"**

**"Harry, and I have the Dursleys. Voldemort showed up and we had to run."**

**"If it is you Harry, who is Bill marrying?"**

**"Phle-, I mean Fleur."**

**The door opened and a slightly plump, red haired, worried, woman was in the doorway. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a hug and let them in. Then she quickly shut the door. **

"**Oh, Harry I'm so sorry. Arthur was just about to go." Her face whitened and she screamed, "Arthur don't go he is here!"**

**Arthur Weasley appeared in the doorway very white and looked shaken. **

"**Harry, did he come. Harry I'm am so sorry you could have been killed and it's all my fault. He collapsed on a chair, and screaming again Mrs. Weasley started helping him. Harry started to go help her but she was done, and Mr. Weasley was awake again.**


	2. Chapter 2

There is more but I have to cover a lot of ground before I can get to the really interesting part. J.K. Rowling adds in many descriptions that you have to follow.

* * *

Knowledge of a Letter

The next day, after Mr. Weasley's collapse, Harry met up with all of the Weasleys, Hermione, and Fleur Delacour. Lupin, as tired as ever, and Tonks, as exciting and a little annoying at times, were there also. All of the Weasleys were there; even Percy the third eldest, Ron said that ever since Dumbledore died he had visited a little. Dumbledore's death seemed to have shaken him, and he decided to join the Order of the Phoenix, an order against Lord Voldemort created by Dumbledore, on one condition; that no one ever brings up the past 2 years. He seemed to have a change of heart, and thought he needed to get back with his family before Voldemort killed him.

Secretly Harry didn't blame him. He had thought Percy had been a prat when he joined his first boss, Barty Crouch. But when he had awoken after his first night Percy welcomed him pompously and shook his hand with such vigor Harry thought he might yank it off. After that, he was welcomed into the family all over again, and he explained his adventure. He was interrupted many times by Mr. Weasley blaming himself for everything, and Harry kept having to tell him it wasn't his fault, it had only been a minute. He also explained about how he had Apparated with the Dursleys, and then asked where they were. Lupin and Mr. Weasley passed a significant look at each other, and said they were safe, for the time being.

After awhile everyone was full to the brim with Mrs. Weasley's excellent dishes and they all started to file out. Harry was about to go when Lupin held him back. They went into a deserted room and Lupin asked, "How are you Harry?"

Harry knew where this was going and looked at Lupin determination in every feature of his face, "Dumbledore's death only keeps me determined and knowing that I must not give up, and I must have my revenge against Voldemort, and that it is all up to me."

He said the last part harshly although his insides squirmed fearfully. He courageously ignored it and looked at Lupin. He was smiling and he patted Harry on the back.

"You are James's son alright."

Harry looked down, this touched him deeply and he wanted to make sure that Lupin didn't see his glassy eyes.

Lupin understood and said, "You run along. Oh and by the way I'm free for owls if you want to write from Hogwarts."

This startled Harry. He had not been intending on going to Hogwarts.

"But sir, I was not going to Hogwarts this year."

Lupin grinned and said, "Oh you're going to Hogwarts all right. Molly, Arthur, Minerva, and I are going to make you if we have to, but you're going to get your training all right. And besides, you need to get your letter from Dumbledore."

"Er, Pro-, I mean sir, Dumbledore is… gone."

"That he is Harry, but his spark of a spirit still blazes on, and so does his letter that he told Minerva to give to you if he ever died."

This puzzled Harry and when he was getting ready for bed, he told Ron. It bewildered Ron as well, but loosing interest, he soon fell asleep. Harry on the other hand stayed awake, pondering all of this in his head, until he fell into a sleep filled with letters made of silver strands of hair.


End file.
